


Ngày Bầu Trời Còn Xanh

by Kazeshizu



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sad Ending
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazeshizu/pseuds/Kazeshizu
Summary: Vào một ngày rất lâu sau này, Yuu mới nhận ra dường như bản thân đã quên đi rất nhiều điều.Nhưng mà hiện tại cũng không còn quan trọng nữa.Bởi vì bọn họ đều đã già rồi...
Relationships: Jamil Viper & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Ngày Bầu Trời Còn Xanh

Chẳng hiểu tại sao khi bản thân bước qua tuổi bảy mươi, tôi lại hay nghĩ về những năm mình mới chỉ là cậu nhóc mười sáu mười bảy tuổi.  
  
Ngôi nhà nhỏ ở ngoại ô thành phố luôn ngập trong nắng mai vào mỗi buổi sáng sớm. Ngày nào cũng vậy, sau khi thức dậy tôi lại đi dạo một vòng quanh vườn, thỉnh thoảng sẽ đi xa hơn một chút, có thể là đến những ngôi nhà lân cận để trò chuyện với hàng xóm, hoặc là đi dạo quanh con đường nhỏ dọc hai bên cánh đồng luôn xanh ươm màu cây cỏ. Đứa cháu gái thỉnh thoảng lại ghé thăm tôi vào cuối tuần đều nói rằng dù đi lại rất tốt cho sức khỏe, nhưng mà con bé hy vọng tôi có thể nghỉ ngơi nhiều một chút. Mỗi lần như vậy tôi đều cười cười nói rằng lúc tôi còn ở độ tuổi của nó, bản thân còn từng làm những chuyện mà nó không bao giờ tưởng tượng ra được.  
  
“Chuyện gì vậy ạ?”  
  
Tôi ngồi trên chiếc ghế đặt ở trước hiên nhà, nắng chiều rơi xuống khoảng sân nhỏ trước mặt. Còn con bé thì ngồi ngay bên cạnh tôi, nghe tôi nói vậy thì ngước mắt lên khỏi quyển sách trên tay.  
  
“À thì…” Đứa cháu gái này năm nay cũng mười sáu tuổi rồi, ngày càng ra dáng thiếu nữ, nhưng tính cách lại chẳng khác nào con trai. Thỉnh thoảng tôi cũng tự hỏi rằng rõ ràng bố của nó chỉ là con trai nuôi của tôi, ấy thế mà đứa cháu này lại giống tính tôi đến lạ. “Ngày đó ông từng được đưa đến một nơi rất kỳ lạ.”  
  
Dù mắt đã mờ, nhưng tôi cũng có thể nhìn thấy ánh mắt tò mò của con bé khi nghe tôi nói như vậy.  
  
“Một nơi kỳ lạ ấy ạ?” Con bé lập tức hỏi.  
  
Tôi mỉm cười. Tôi chưa từng kể chuyện bản thân từng đến nơi ấy cho bất kỳ ai, ngay cả đứa con trai nuôi mà mình vô cùng yêu quý, thế mà giờ lại kể cho đứa cháu gái cách mình cả một thế hệ, hẳn là vì khi càng lớn tuổi, con người ta lại càng muốn kể những điều luôn chất chứa trong lòng.  
  
“Ừ, một nơi kỳ lạ. Và ở đó có những người cũng rất kỳ lạ.”  
  
Tôi nói như vậy, đầu ngửa về phía sau, đôi mắt xa xăm nhìn về phía bầu trời.  
  
Sau đó tôi kể cho đứa cháu gái của mình về nơi mà tôi đã tình cờ đến vào năm mười sáu tuổi.  
  
Một nơi gọi là Twisted Wonderland.  
  
Đó là một thế giới kỳ lạ, nào là phép thuật, nào là nhân thú, nào là một pháp sư nằm trong số năm người mạnh nhất thế giới với hai chiếc sừng trên đầu, nào là một người vô cùng giỏi công nghệ cùng câu chuyện về người em trai của người đó. Tôi cũng kể về một chàng trai rất đẹp, đã vượt qua được định kiến và ánh nhìn của người khác để rồi chứng minh được con đường bản thân đi là đúng.  
  
Con bé nghe rất chăm chú.  
  
“Vậy là vị vua sư tử đó sau này đã tìm được con đường của mình ạ?” Khi tôi kể về vị trưởng nhà của Savanaclaw, con bé đã hỏi tôi như vậy.  
  
“Ừ. Mọi người đều đã tự tìm được con đường của bản thân.” Tôi giơ bàn tay nhăn nheo của mình rồi vỗ đầu con bé.  
  
“Thật là tốt.”  
  
Con bé vuốt ngực một cái, thở phào. Tôi nhìn thấy đôi mắt hơi hoe đỏ của nó, khóe môi chợt cong nhẹ.  
  
“Đúng vậy.”  
  
Con bé nhìn tôi, nét mặt chợt trở nên đăm chiêu khiến tôi hơi tò mò.  
  
“Con sao thế?” Tôi hỏi.  
  
Con bé lưỡng lự một lúc, dường như đã thu hết can đảm để hỏi, “Người lúc nãy, người mà ông nói rằng có phép thuật thôi miên ấy ạ, ông nói là ông ấy rất ghét ông Kalim, nhưng con lại không nghĩ như vậy...”  
  
Tôi ngây người.  
  
Tôi biết con bé muốn nhắc đến ai.  
  
Khoảnh khắc con bé nhắc đến người đó, trong đầu tôi chợt hiện lên vẻ mặt luôn chán chường ấy.  
  
Tôi cũng từng nói một câu tương tự với Jamil.  
  
Dù cho sau sự kiện Jamil bị over-blot, tôi và nhà Scarabia đã thân hơn hơn rất nhiều, nhưng tôi cũng không thường trò chuyện với Jamil. Nhưng có một lần, khi tôi đến nhà ăn của trường để làm bữa tối, tôi lại bắt gặp Jamil đang ở đó. Trái với lần đầu tiên khi chúng tôi gặp nhau, lần này chỉ có một mình anh ta.  
  
Jamil đang nấu ăn, lúc nhìn thấy tôi thì hơi dừng lại một chút, sau đó lại tiếp tục công việc của anh ta.  
  
Hai người chúng tôi đứng ngay trong cùng một gian bếp, thế nhưng lại chẳng có ai bắt chuyện với đối phương. Tôi đã từng nghĩ hẳn là Jamil không thích tôi, nhưng đến khi anh ta mang đồ ăn rời đi, lại đột nhiên quay đầu lại nói một câu như thế này.  
  
“Cậu đừng bỏ nhiều muối quá. Ăn mặn không tốt cho sức khỏe lại còn làm mất vị ngon của món đó.”  
  
Jamil nói xong thì bỏ đi thẳng, còn tôi thì lại ngây người một lúc. Nhưng sau khi hiểu được lời của anh ta nói, khóe môi bất giác cong lên thành một nụ cười.  
  
Kỳ thực Jamil là một người rất tốt.  
  
Tôi không nói bản thân hiểu con người này, nhưng tôi có thể đồng cảm được với những gì anh ta đã trải qua. Dù bản thân Jamil nói rằng anh ta ghen tị với Kalim, nhưng tôi lại không nghĩ rằng anh ta ghét người đó.  
  
Sau buổi tối ngày hôm ấy, chúng tôi còn từng cùng nhau nấu ăn vài lần như thế. Dần dần, Jamil còn ở lại cùng ăn với tôi những khi Grim chạy đi đâu mất. Rồi chẳng hiểu tại sao, dù biết cái tên Kalim và những chuyện diễn ra ở sự kiện over-blot thật sự là một điều nhạy cảm đối với người này, tôi lại vẫn nói với Jamil câu ấy.  
  
“Kỳ thực anh không hề ghét Kalim như anh vẫn nghĩ đâu.”  
  
Bản thân vừa dứt lời, tôi có thể nhìn thấy rõ vầng trán của Jamil lập tức cau lại. Hiển nhiên là anh ta không vui vì lời nói ấy của tôi.  
  
Sau đó Jamil không nói gì hết, nhưng lại lập tức đứng dậy bỏ đi. Chỉ là trước khi đi lại xoay lưng về phía tôi mà nói như thế này.  
  
“Cậu đừng tự tiện can thiệp vào việc của người khác.”  
  
Lúc ấy tôi thật sự đã nghĩ, Jamil sẽ không bao giờ còn tiếp tục cùng nấu ăn hay cùng ngồi ăn với mình như vậy nữa. Mà giống như để chứng thực suy nghĩ của tôi, thời gian sau đó, anh ta thật sự đã tránh mặt tôi, dù cho nhìn thấy nhau ở hành lang trường, Jamil cũng đi lướt qua tôi mà không một tiếng chào hỏi.  
  
Thế nhưng buổi tối sau sự việc xảy ra với Kalim, khi tôi đang cảm thấy rã rời cả người và chỉ muốn tìm đại một thứ gì đó để ăn trong nhà bếp, tôi lại nhìn thấy Jamil đang thuần thục nấu đồ ăn ở bên trong từ lúc nào, không chỉ vậy khi tôi vừa đi vào thì anh ta chỉ liếc mắt nhìn lên một cái, sau đó buông một câu như thế này.  
  
“Ra bàn ngồi chờ đi.”  
  
Tôi ngơ ngác làm theo. Đợi một lúc sau, Jamil cùng món mì xào nóng hổi xuất hiện trước mặt tôi.  
  
“Ăn đi.”  
  
Tôi hết nhìn Jamil rồi lại nhìn xuống đĩa mì trên bàn, do dự một lúc rồi cũng cầm đũa lên ăn. Suốt quãng thời gian ấy, Jamil không hề lên tiếng nói một lời, mà bản thân tôi cũng không biết nên nói gì hết. Thế nhưng sau khi tôi ăn xong, tôi lại nghe thấy người ấy nói thế này.  
  
“Lời cậu nói có lẽ không sai.”  
  
Ban đầu tôi không hề hiểu ý Jamil là gì, nhưng sau khi suy nghĩ một lúc, tôi dường như biết anh ta đang ám chỉ đến câu nói đã từng khiến mối quan hệ tưởng chừng như đang tốt đẹp của bọn tôi bị cắt đứt.  
  
Thời gian sau đó, tôi và Jamil hay cùng đi với nhau hơn. Nhóm Ace và Deuce thỉnh thoảng cũng phải ngây người ngạc nhiên vì không biết từ lúc nào mà tôi đã thân với Jamil như thế, bởi trong mắt bọn họ, Jamil thật sự là một người rất khó gần.  
  
“Anh ấy tốt lắm.”  
  
Tôi chỉ cười nói như vậy.  
  
Lúc mới đến thế giới này, tôi không biết liệu bản thân có thể về lại thế giới của mình hay không, hay việc nếu như không thể về thì tôi phải làm gì. Nhưng sau này, tôi mới chợt nghĩ, nếu không thể trở về thế giới của mình, tôi sẽ đến Đất nước Cát Nóng.  
  
Tôi từng mang suy nghĩ này của mình nói với Jamil, khi bọn tôi đang ngồi trong vườn thực vật của trường để ăn trưa.  
  
“Người không quen thời tiết ở sa mạc như cậu sẽ không chịu được đâu.” Jamil chỉ hời hợt nói như vậy.  
  
Tôi gật gù, nhưng ngay giây tiếp theo lại nhoẻn miệng cười, “Vậy lúc đó phải nhờ đàn anh giúp đỡ nhiều rồi.”  
  
Jamil trầm ngâm nhìn tôi một lúc, sau đó lại quay mặt đi. Tôi đã tưởng Jamil sẽ không quan tâm đến việc mà tôi vừa nói, nên cũng không nhắc thêm một lần nào nữa. Ấy vậy mà sau khi bọn tôi đứng dậy định rời khỏi nơi này, tiếng của Jamil lại vang lên.  
  
“Ừ, tôi sẽ để ý đến cậu.”  
  
Đến tận bây giờ, tôi cũng không thể nhớ rõ cảm xúc của mình lúc đó, dường như tôi đã rất vui, vui như một đứa trẻ nhỏ vừa được cho món đồ mà mình thích nhất.  
  
Thế nhưng tôi không bao giờ đến Đất nước Cát Nóng, cũng không bao giờ được Jamil để ý đến như lời người ấy đã hứa, vì cuối cùng tôi vẫn lựa chọn trở về thế giới của mình.  
  
Ngày tôi đi, dường như tất cả những người mà tôi quen ở Twisted Wonderland đều đến tiễn, thậm chí mỗi người còn đưa một món quà chia tay cho tôi, dù bản thân tôi và họ không biết rằng những món đồ đó có thể theo tôi về thế giới kia hay không.  
  
Đến gần giờ cần phải xuất phát, tôi vẫn chần chừ chưa đi, hiệu trưởng không ngừng nói nếu không nhanh thì sẽ vuột mất cơ hội. Tôi nhìn ông ấy, rồi lại nhìn những người bạn mà tôi quen được trong thời gian ngắn ở đây, nhưng trong số họ lại không có người mà tôi muốn tạm biệt nhất.  
  
Ngày hôm đó Jamil không hề xuất hiện. Tôi còn từng nghĩ rằng quãng thời gian ở cạnh nhau đã giúp tôi tiến gần hơn đến người ấy, nhưng cuối cùng có vẻ không như tôi nghĩ.  
  
Tôi trở về thế giới của mình, những món đồ của mọi người tặng đều theo tôi trở về. Suốt thời gian sau đó, tôi quay cuồng trong việc học và công việc làm thêm, mãi cho đến một ngày cuối tháng bảy của hai năm sau đó, khi tôi đang dọn dẹp lại phòng ngủ của mình, tôi mới tình cờ nhìn thấy một vật khác nằm trong hộp quà của Kalim.  
  
Đó là một quả cầu bằng thủy tinh chỉ nhỏ khoảng ba centimet, bên trong chứa đầy cát vàng.  
  
Tôi nhớ đây không phải là món quà mà Kalim đã tặng tôi ngày hôm đó.  
  
Và trong giây tiếp theo, tôi biết quả cầu này thuộc về ai.  
  
“Vậy là ông Jamil đã tặng cho ông ạ?”  
  
Cô cháu gái nhỏ của tôi nghe đến đây thì đã buộc miệng hỏi như vậy.  
  
Tôi nhớ lại khung cảnh ngày hôm đó, nhớ lại lời mình từng nói rằng muốn đến Đất nước Cát nóng, sau đó khẽ gật đầu.  
  
Suốt mấy mươi năm qua, tôi cũng nghĩ rằng đó là món quà mà Jamil không muốn trực tiếp đưa cho tôi, nhưng đồng thời tôi cũng không hiểu tại sao anh ta lại phải như vậy.  
  
“Ông Jamil thật sự rất quý ông đó.” Con bé cười rồi nói như vậy.  
  
Nụ cười mỉm của con bé khiến tôi hơi ngây người, rồi tôi cũng cười bảo: “Có lẽ vậy.”  
  
Con bé gật đầu chắc nịch, vẻ mặt hệt như bà cụ non mà nói tiếp: “Con nghĩ vì ông Jamil không muốn tạm biệt ông nên mới không đến. Nhưng dù ông không thể đến Đất nước Cát nóng, ông ấy vẫn muốn ông giữ một thứ gì đó liên quan đến nơi ấy.”  
  
Tôi mở to mắt.  
  
Khoảnh khắc nghe thấy con bé nói ra câu ấy, tôi dường như cảm nhận được trái tim tưởng chừng đã ngủ yên suốt nhiều năm của tôi đột nhiên sống lại. Rất nhiều hình ảnh cũng theo đó mà lần lượt lướt qua đầu tôi, từ những ngày đầu tiên tôi gặp người đó, cho đến ngày cuối cùng tôi rời khỏi Twisted Wonderland.  
  
Chẳng hiểu sao trong một khoảnh khắc, tôi cảm thấy sống mũi mình cay xè, ngay cả gương mặt của đứa cháu gái nhỏ cũng không còn nhìn rõ được nữa.  
  
“Ông sao thế ạ?”  
  
Tôi nghe thấy giọng nói lo lắng của con bé, nhưng lại không cách nào nhìn được gương mặt của nó. Một cỗ cảm xúc dường như đã bị kìm nén quá nhiều năm lại một lần nữa trào dâng, khiến tôi không thể khống chế được. Nhưng dù thế nào, tôi cũng đã lớn tuổi rồi, tôi cũng không thể như thuở thiếu thời, mỗi khi khóc là khóc đến tê tâm liệt phế được.  
  
Vì vậy tôi chỉ khép lại hai mắt, đồng thời vươn tay xoa đầu cô cháu gái.  
  
“Đi lấy nước cho ông nhé?”  
  
Con bé không đáp lời tôi ngay lập tức như mọi lần, dường như vẫn còn lo lắng cho tôi, nhưng vì tôi không nói thêm một lời nào nữa, cuối cùng nó cũng đành vâng một tiếng rồi đứng dậy.  
  
Tiếng bước chân thật nhẹ vang lên bên tai, cháu gái của tôi cũng không còn ở bên nữa. Tôi lúc này mới chậm rãi mở mắt ra, bầu trời mùa hạ vẫn luôn trong và xanh như vậy.  
  
Hình như bầu trời ngày tôi hứa sẽ đến Đất nước Cát nóng cũng xanh như thế này.  
  
Rồi chẳng hiểu sao trong một khoảnh khắc, tôi nghĩ đến dáng vẻ người đó ngày hôm ấy.  
  
“Ở Đất nước Cát nóng bầu trời không xanh như vậy đâu.”  
  
A…  
  
Hình như tôi chợt nhớ ra một việc mà tôi đã quên mất.  
  
Có một lần khi Jamil phát hiện tôi rất thích ngắm trời xanh, anh ta đột nhiên nói một câu như vậy. Lúc ấy tôi đã cười cười, bảo rằng thật tiếc ha.  
  
“Nhưng mà em vẫn muốn đến đó.”  
  
Jamil khi ấy nhìn tôi thật lâu, rồi bày ra vẻ mặt hết cách với tôi.  
  
“Thôi được rồi, để cậu đi lang thang nơi khác thì tôi cũng chẳng yên tâm được.”  
  
Từng câu từng chữ mà người đó nói lại một lần nữa trào vào trong đầu tôi, khiến lòng tôi như bị một thứ gì đó siết chặt, đau đến không thể thở nổi.  
  
Nhưng rồi được một lúc, tôi lại một lần nữa khép lại hai mắt, khóe môi không nhịn được mà cong lên.  
  
Tôi không biết tại sao tôi lại quên mất buổi chiều ngày hôm đó, cũng như quên đi những điều người ấy từng nói. Nhưng mà giờ phút này một câu hỏi khác lại xuất hiện trong đầu tôi, rằng nếu tôi nhớ lời ấy, tôi có quyết định quay trở về nữa hay không.  
  
Có thể có, hoặc cũng có thể không.  
  
Tôi không biết đáp án. Mà kỳ thực đáp án như thế nào thì cũng không còn quan trọng.  
  
Dù sao có những chuyện cũng đã không còn như xưa nữa.  
  
Tôi thấy lòng mình chợt nhẹ đi.  
  
Đến tận lúc này, mọi chuyện dường như đều đã rõ ràng, nhưng đồng thời cũng không còn quan trọng nữa.  
  
Tất cả cũng là vì ngày đó tôi không đủ dũng cảm bước đến bên cạnh người ấy. Mà người ấy cũng chưa từng có ý định níu giữ tôi lại.  
  
Thật là, tôi nghĩ, hai người bọn tôi đúng là những kẻ ngốc đi dưới bầu trời không còn xanh.  
  
**EnD.**


End file.
